Love Isn't Words
by Kostami Amino
Summary: [One Shot] Love ain't the words we say. It isn't something that is found, nothing that is seen, it's something else in life. HHR fluff... Ducks make life lighter, and fancy takes flight.


**Disclaimer:** Characters created by one, J. K. Rowling.  
  
**Copyright:** I'll take plot and the poem thing, thanks ;) Sorry if any one else has used, it came from my mind whether someone else thought of it, I can't account for.  
  
  
**Rating: **PG - I wouldn't let my four year old go see someone kiss, would you? though I don't have kids, not even married, so I wouldn't exactly have experience, I still wouldn't. If you would, you're sick! Anyway....  
  
**Summary**: HxHr fluffffff!!!!! Have you been in the mood for more fluff? I have. So, even if I don't get any more :(, I'll give some to you!   
  
**Story Type:** One Shot  
  
**Title:** Love isn't Words  
  
Seventh year was proving to be a calm but trying one. Hermione Granger had become Head Girl and was quite proud of it. Along with her was Harry Potter, the one who lived, as Head Boy. Their friend Ron Weasley, was Quiditch Captain of the gryffindor team and still his ever bright red hair, though many claimed it had taimed down some. At this moment he was dating one, Lavender Brown. He was at the specific moment in time, he was conversing with his friend Hermione in the head common room. Harry and Hermione had told him the pass for their common room, but neither had told anyone their private room passes. Both had said they prefered keeping privacy. The topic of the discussion was one Harry Potter.   
  
"Can't you see he likes you Herm" asked Ron. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Your wrong Ron, he doesn't like me that way," she replied curtly.  
  
"What about you, do you like him?" Ron tried.  
  
"No Ron, the relationship of Harry and I is strictly platonic and you know it," she stated plainly. Ron just shook his head and left the room. Hermione pulled a journal out of her bookbag and opened it to a blank page. She took a quill in her right hand and started scrawling words across the page. After a few minutes she lifted her hand and the quill. She nodded, contented, and sank back into the couch. She heard someone walk into the common room and she quickly grabbed the journal. She knew it was Harry as Ron wouldn't have walked back in, and no one else knew the pass. Harry was too swift for her however.   
  
He quickly grabbed the journal from her and flipped to the last entry. He smiled and looked at her.   
  
"Did you write this?" he asked with a grin on his face. Hermione laughed but blushed. She closed her eyes as he began to read it aloud.  
  
"Light has loved the world from start,  
  
The memory has left the chart,  
  
Swiped clean, new writing starts,  
  
Love is not found,  
  
Amare...  
  
Things hound you from the beginning,  
  
Can't be sharing the things we think,  
  
Love is not those words you say,  
  
Shade in the blocks,  
  
Please don't be shocked or scared,  
  
Love is not something that you have,  
  
Help me up,  
  
Shut up, stop talking,  
  
The world has been since the beginning,  
  
But you and I just sit in years,  
  
Love is not something that is held, or can be ripped apart,  
  
This thing you think you see isn't here,  
  
Let worldly posessions die,  
  
I cannot be shy about this,  
  
Love is something that you do,   
  
Nothing else...  
  
Amare," Harry read aloud. He looked up as the writing stopped.  
  
"I wrote it," Hermione confirmed. Harry shook his head in disbelief and handed the journal back to Hermione. She promptly closed it and put it back in her bookbag.  
  
  
Harry walked outside to the lake and sat down behind Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped and turned around to face 'her attacker'. She laughed when she saw Harry. He grinned. She leaned into him as he let his back sit against the back of the tree.   
  
"Hermione, do you fancy anyone?" Harry asked casually. Hermione tensed at the question, and remembered her conversation with Ron.  
  
"No," she replied quietly. Harry nodded. She turned her head around to look at his face. Her eyes immediately followed the contours of his face to his eyes. His eyes met hers for a moment, then the eye contact broke. He looked at the lake and laughed. Hermione turned to the lake confusedly.  
  
"See the little duckling in the middle? It just fell in the water. That's way it's shaking so; to get the water off," Harry stated promptly. Hermione smiled and looked back at Harry. She froze when she felt Harry's hand on her cheek. It slid down to hold her chin. A moment later she felt his lips gently touch hers and she stayed in the same position as before. Harry's eyes searched hers for any kind of recognition or emotion. Though none was played across her face. Truly Hermione was feeling great confusion. She stayed in the same position, as did Harry, though his eyes bored into hers. Realization finally crossed Hermione's face and she remove his hand from her face. She stared at him for a moment. Her body turned so that she wasn't straining her neck. She put her hands on the ground for support and leaned over. Her eyes bored into his for a moment, and then closed.  
  
There was a moment where nothing happened, and then she pushed her lips against Harry's. She quickly pulled away and waited for his emotions to play across his face. Some confusion played from his face but not much. His eyes searched hers. she simply nodded on reflex and he leaned over. She fell backwards and lay on the ground. Harry kissed her lips. Hermione supported herself up on her elbows and pressed into the kiss. Harry pressed even harder into the kiss then they both broke away. She sat up and got on her knees. She sat on across his knees and kissed him again. She slid her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling back. Harry let his arms go around her waist and pushed into the kiss. Hermione let one hand go down his back. With the other she brought it up to rest on the back of his head. She pushed his head into her and deepened the kiss. Harry's lips parted and his tongue slid across her lips. She parted her lips as well and allowed him acees to her inner mouth. Their tongues battled and tasted one another. This seemed to go on for some time before the two parted and let air fill their lungs.   
  
Harry had obviously regained his breath and spoke one phrase.  
  
"Do you still believe that love isn't found?" he asked quietly with a smile on his face. Hermione smiled and whispered one thing before leaning in to kiss him again.  
  
"It's done"  



End file.
